


Охота

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: Охотиться на фейри было само по себе рискованным занятием, но Куроо решил, что больше всего шансов застать этих ребят врасплох появится в ночь их парадного выезда, потому что это слишком нагло, а значит, может сработать элемент неожиданности.





	Охота

Охотиться на фейри было само по себе рискованным занятием, но Куроо решил, что больше всего шансов застать этих ребят врасплох появится в ночь их парадного выезда, потому что это слишком нагло, а значит, может сработать элемент неожиданности.  
А может и не сработать – тут уж как повезет.  
Акааши, едва услышав об этой идее, недрогнувшей рукой сцапал Сову за шиворот и заявил, что дурацкий кот растерял последние мозги, и если ему так хочется, чтобы его сожрали Дикие Охотники в ночь Самайна, то пожалуйста, но сам он в этом участвовать не собирается и Бокуто не позволит.  
Бокуто страдальчески воздел брови, но спорить не стал. Куроо никогда не мог понять, почему он порой ведет себя как капризный ребенок и торгуется с Акааши за каждую карамельку, а порой подчиняется мгновенно и беспрекословно. Видимо, у этих двоих существовал какой-то договор, в который они не посвящали даже близких друзей. "Квота на количество глупостей в неделю", – хмыкнул он про себя.  
– Ну и обойдусь без тупых сов, – демонстративно надулся Куроо. Не то, чтоб он их осуждал, но подразнить Бокуто – святое. Сова непременно все примет на свой счет и будет громко и выразительно переживать, а Акааши придется все это терпеть. Хоть какое-то утешение.  
– Уйдешь без шапки в ночь холодную? – поддел его Акааши. – Даже не надейся, что мы с виноватым видом побежим тебя догонять.  
– Еще чего не хватало!  
На самом деле, он как раз и рассчитывал, что безрассудство и тяга к приключениям одного друга перевесят осторожность второго, но отступать все равно не собирался, даже если придется приключаться одному. Хотя это, конечно, и вполовину не так весело, как с Бокуто.  
Жаль, что Дайчи куда-то пропал. Ворон никогда бы не отказался устроить сюрприз клану Ширатори, даже если этот сюрприз граничил с суицидом. Однажды его воронята неплохо потрепали подданных Ушиваки, хотя сами вышли из этой потасовки чуть живые, но такая ерунда их никогда не останавливала.  
Оставив за собой последнее слово (мелочь, а приятно), Куроо отправился за снаряжением. Он, конечно, рисковый парень, но все же не самоубийца, что бы там ни думал себе Акааши. С голыми руками на сидов ходить дураков нет. Правда, с чем именно следует ходить на сидов, он представлял себе очень слабо, как и большинство его собратьев по ремеслу. Обычно все просто предпочитали не связываться.  
Кенма неодобрительно покачал головой, но отговаривать не стал – знал, что бесполезно. Вместо этого он молча навесил на Куроо столько амулетов, что тот почувствовал себя рождественским деревом. Даже распятие со щепочкой от якобы голгофского креста сунул в нагрудный карман куртки, хотя оно действовало только на упырей, да и то не на всех. А против высших фейри могли оказаться бессильными и серебро, и холодное железо, не говоря уже про такие глупости, как соль и рябина. Черт знает, чем их вообще можно пронять, ходили слухи, что только специально отлитым и заговоренным золотом. Но Куроо все же взял и мешочек с солью, на котором были вышиты скрещенные ветви рябины, и заряженный серебряными пулями револьвер, и нож. Второй нож – из золота со стальной сердцевиной – и цепь Кенма обещал сделать за три дня.  
В эти три оставшиеся дня Куроо отсыпался, безуспешно пытался дозвониться Дайчи и так же безуспешно искал в библиотеке более или менее надежный способ если не убить, то хотя бы обездвижить сидхе, не будучи при этом всемогущим боженькой. Все авторитетные источники сходились на том, что надежного способа не существует, и придется полагаться на удачу.  
Вообще-то, самым сложным было даже не сцапать фейри, а доставить его (или тело) заказчику. Это было обязательным условием. По счастью, выбрать объект Куроо мог по своему усмотрению: заказчик оговорил только клановую принадлежность. Если бы этот чудик потребовал Ушиджиму, Куроо даже слушать бы не стал, несмотря на гонорар и заманчивый бонус, но ему оставили простор для маневра – и кот не смог устоять. Его разобрал азарт: никто на его памяти не брался за подобную работу, и никому не предлагали в качестве надбавки за риск легендарный неиспользованный билет на "Титаник", который приносил владельцу удачу. Правда, скептик Акааши в существование билета не верил, зато надо было видеть, как загорелись совиные глазищи Бокуто, когда Куроо ему рассказал. Ох и не вовремя друг исчерпал свой дозволенный лимит глупостей...

В чаще стояла невозможная тишина, словно все живое разом вымерло. За несколько минут до полуночи, как по заказу, из-за облаков выкатилась недозрелым яблоком зеленоватая луна, высветив облетевшие макушки дубов и вязов. Там, где только что были непроходимые заросли, возникла неширокая, но ровная дорога – начались сидские фокусы с пространством. Еще несколько мгновений спустя на дороге появилась торжественная процессия.  
Сиды шли шагом. Пока еще шагом. Пока охота не началась, можно было и покрасоваться.  
Серебристо-серые лошади с невозможно длинными гривами ступали медленно и величаво. В авангарде ехал Ушиджима со своими приближенными, за ними музыканты, а дальше народ попроще. Хотя даже плетущиеся в самом конце процессии всадники соответствовали всем легендам и сказкам про умопомрачительно красивых эльфов, разодетых в шитые серебром струящиеся шелка и магию. На одежде и в волосах сидов сверкали под лунными лучами жемчуг и самоцветы. В небе же над ними разворачивалась куда более страшная картина: голые оскаленные черепа, истлевшие тряпки, ржавые мечи, скелеты лошадей... Проекция в точности повторяла каждое движение на дороге.  
Две ипостаси Дикой Охоты, прекрасная и ужасающая, и обе – ложь, морок. Дайчи говорил, что на самом деле сиды очень похожи на людей, и у них вполне обычные лица, но чтобы морок рассеялся, нужно подойти совсем вплотную, а это в планы Куроо пока не входило. Он высматривал, кого бы ему удобнее оглушить и утащить, и постоянно отвлекался на внутренний голос, который нашептывал, что здесь что-то не так и лучше свалить, пока еще можно.  
А потом стало поздно. Фейри с волосами цвета крови, что ехал по правую руку от Ушиваки – единственный на этом параде красоты, кто выглядел скорее жутко, чем привлекательно, и потому еще больше завораживал, – указал прямо на Куроо, притаившегося на удобном пригорке за вечнозеленым кустом остролиста. И Куроо, скатываясь с пригорка, запоздало осознал, что куст тоже был мороком, что внутренний голос был прав, и Акааши был прав, что охотиться на Охотников было очень плохой идеей и что он в полном дерьме. И даже успел заметить герб на груди загонщика – тот самый чертов герб, что стоял в письме заказчика вместо подписи.  
Ну и чтобы совсем добить бедного удирающего кота, судьба рассмеялась в чаще знакомым совиным уханьем: Бокуто все же решил назло Акааши поучаствовать в увлекательном, мать его за ногу, приключении. "Нет, – мысленно взмолился Куроо, – только не приближайтесь! Пожалуйста!"  
Он перекинулся на бегу, и даже сам не понял, как ему это удалось. Никогда прежде так легко не получалось, обычно ему нужно было остановиться и сосредоточиться, но сейчас инстинкты сработали мгновенно. У зверя было больше шансов убежать, чем у человека. Хотя, по правде говоря, шансов было столько же, Куроо просто оттягивал неизбежное, но сдаваться было как-то глупо. Поэтому он несся по подмерзшей траве черной лохматой тенью, над его головой беззвучно летела жуткая призрачная Охота, а сзади догоняли сиды – надо полагать, все еще сказочно прекрасные, поскольку расстояние между ними и дичью сокращалось не так быстро, как им хотелось бы. Это обнадеживало. Правда, амулеты и все остальное пришлось бросить вместе с одеждой, но они бы все равно ничем не помогли.  
Куроо бежал по бурелому, перепрыгивая через поваленные стволы, просачиваясь в редкие просветы между деревьями, оставляя клочки шерсти на колючих кустах. Кошачьи глаза видели лучше человеческих, кошачье тело двигалось умнее и было гораздо лучше приспособлено к таким выкрутасам, но мышцы всё равно понемногу начинали уставать, дыхание становилось неровным. А под ноги этим проклятым читерам всё стелилась и стелилась дорога фейри, гадский elvenpath, возникающий в полусотне метров за кошачьим хвостом. Призрачные мертвецы в небе, заметно опережавшие наземную погоню, были уже над самой головой, чем очень нервировали. Возможно, это была такая сидская тактика запугивания.  
Одна радость – совиных криков больше не было слышно. Наверное, Акааши все же убедил Бокуто свалить подальше, пока их не заметили. Вот и хорошо, если (когда, Тецуро, когда!) поймают – то его одного. "Ничего, еще побегаем, а там может и найдется какая-нибудь лазейка..."  
Лес стал редеть. Может, он бежит в направлении человеческого жилья? Когда его заметили, Куроо не озаботился тем, чтобы выбирать направление, но ведь могло же ему повезти? Он перемахнул небольшой овражек и помчался по склону холма вверх. Авангард Охоты понемногу нагонял его, но сейчас, когда у Куроо появилась надежда, сил как будто прибавилось. Выскочив на вершину холма, он увидел внизу несколько огней. Маловато для деревни, скорее какой-нибудь выселок, но это все равно лучше, чем лес. Вести погоню прямо на ничего не подозревающих беззащитных людей было совестно, поэтому он помчался вниз, стараясь думать только о том, куда ставить лапы.  
Огни приближались, и Куроо уже подумал было, что на этот раз выберется, но тут вдруг стало совсем темно и тихо. 

Очнулся он в человеческом теле. Прикрыть его чем-нибудь никто и не подумал, зато руки и ноги аккуратно связали тонкой травяной веревочкой, очень непрочной с виду. Куроо даже попытался ее разорвать, хотя было уже ясно, что эту веревочку и нож-то не всякий разрежет. Очередные сидские фокусы...  
Помещение было вполне обычным – какой-то старый дом, комната с обитыми стенами и складчатыми портьерами на окне, мебель в эдвардианском стиле: темное полированное дерево, гнутые ножки, резные спинки стульев. Он как раз собрался встать и хорошенько пошарить по комнате, как за дверью раздались шаги и голоса, и Куроо решил, что будет лучше пока поваляться "без сознания".  
– Это еще что? – недоуменно спросил низкий голос. Кажется, это был глава клана Ушиджима собственной персоной. – Почему он здесь лежит? Я думал, ты от него избавился.  
– Пока нет, – ответили ему. – Куда спешить?  
Второй голос звучал негромко и насмешливо.  
Куроо очень хотелось посмотреть, как выглядят Ушивака и его спутник вблизи, но выдавать себя было пока некстати.  
– И зачем он тебе?  
– Еще не знаю. Пригодится в хозяйстве.  
– Странные у тебя понятия о хозяйстве, Тендо. Ладно, делай что хочешь, только проследи, чтобы этот... кот не путался под ногами.  
– Хо-ро-шо-о, – пропел второй голос.  
Ушиджима вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь, и тогда Тендо весело объявил:  
– Ну все, хватит притворяться! Вакатоши ушел, а я видел, что ты в сознании.  
Пришлось открыть глаза. Сид откровенно разглядывал его, и Куроо стал разглядывать сида в ответ. Правда, тот был одет, в отличие от пленника.  
Загонщик Дикой Охоты и правая рука самого Ушиваки, он же долбаный заказчик, выглядел точно так же, как и во время полуночной процессии. Очень худой и высокий, с яркими медными волосами и очень странным, неприятным лицом: острый носик, острый маленький подбородок, нависающая верхняя губа и большие круглые глаза навыкате, еще более птичьи, чем у Бокуто. Куроо опять поймал себя на том, что эти гротескные черты завораживают, хотя, по идее, должны бы отталкивать...  
– Ну что же, приятно, наконец, познакомиться, Куроо Тецуро. Я Тендо, – широко улыбнулся фейри и участливо поинтересовался: – Тебе не холодно?  
Куроо сел, подтянув колени, и оперся на них связанными руками:  
– Мне неудобно, но ты же все равно меня не развяжешь. Почему ты не носишь личину, как остальные?  
Фейри присел рядом на корточки и доверительно сообщил:  
– Нам с Вакатоши не нужно притворяться красивее, чем мы есть. Мы и так слишком прекрасны.  
– Про тебя я бы так не сказал.  
– Наглости тебе не занимать, – Тендо ничуть не задели его слова. Он снова распрямился во весь рост и прошелся по комнате, тощий и нескладный, с длинными руками, которые неприкаянно болтались, словно не имели никакого отношения к остальному телу. – Впрочем, это мне и было нужно. У меня, видишь ли, есть работа как раз для такого нахального кота. А поскольку первое пробное задание ты не совсем провалил, я, пожалуй, дам тебе еще один шанс...  
– Ты мне будешь говорить о наглости? – офигел от такого поворота Куроо. – И что еще за пробное задание, ради которого надо загонять меня всем кланом? Не многовато ли на одного перевертыша?  
– О, это было просто дополнительное праздничное развлечение для ребят, – снисходительно пояснил Тендо. – Они неплохо повеселились. Ты бегаешь гораздо лучше, чем все эти унылые людишки. И дольше. А задание состояло в том, чтобы попытаться поймать одного из нас, и ты – единственный, кто за это взялся. Если бы не наша осведомленность, может, и получилось бы...  
– Это все, конечно, очень лестно, – перебил Куроо, – только вот я тут сижу голый и связанный, и не вижу, с чего бы мне продолжать дела с тем, кто меня кинул.  
Фейри задумчиво покачал головой:  
– Даже не знаю, как мне тебя убедить. Твои пернатые друзья нас покинули, к моему величайшему сожалению...  
Значит, Бокуто с Акааши действительно были где-то неподалеку, но им удалось смыться. "Спасибо!" – мысленно поблагодарил Куроо неизвестных добрых богов.  
– Но, с другой стороны, у тебя ведь есть еще один пернатый друг. Такой благородный и упорный. Даже предложил остаться с нами вместо тебя.  
Он сначала не понял, о ком речь, а догадавшись, не поверил. Дайчи пришел его спасать и добровольно сдался сидам? Он ведь не мог серьезно думать, что долбаные фейри согласятся на обмен, и все равно пошел в ловушку? Что-то здесь не так. Или это вообще блеф?  
Дверь приоткрылась и в щель просунулась голова:  
– О, господин Тендо, вы тут? Вас господин Семи зовет!  
Куроо не сразу узнал в этом забавном юном существе всадника, чей конь выступал гордой иноходью в четвертом ряду позади Ушиваки и Тендо. Его черные густые волосы были подстрижены кружком, челка прикрывала лоб, на щеках играл здоровый румянец, который стал гуще, когда мальчишка заметил все еще неодетого пленника.  
– Это что, тот самый...  
– Гошики, – вздохнул Тендо, – вот как у тебя получается всегда приходить настолько не вовремя?  
Мальчишка свел упрямые брови:  
– Что мне передать господину Семи?  
– Чтобы он оставил меня в покое и разбирался со своими проблемами сам.  
Гошики серьезно кивнул, и Тендо замахал руками:  
– Шучу! Скажи, что сейчас буду.  
Мальчишка исчез, а Тендо заботливо предупредил:  
– Мы не договорили, но я скоро вернусь. Пожалуйста, не пробуй отсюда убежать, у тебя все равно ничего не выйдет, только навредишь себе. Это будет очень грустно.  
– Да не пошел бы ты! – выругался ему в спину Куроо.  
Едва захлопнулась дверь, он поднялся и, передвигаясь небольшими шажками, с трудом удерживая равновесие, принялся искать что-нибудь, чем можно разрезать путы. И чем прикрыться, потому что эта принудительная гимнофилия начала ему надоедать. Как назло, комната оказалась нежилой, в ней была только пара кресел, несколько деревянных стульев с резными спинками и деревянный же хлипкий столик с большой фарфоровой вазой на нем. Куроо сердито сдернул одну из золотисто-оранжевых портьер – за окном была глубокая беззвездная ночь – и неуклюже замотался в нее. Он уже примеривался к вазе, раздумывая, смогут ли осколки разрезать веревку из заговор-травы, когда из обитой узорчатым шелком стены вылезла рука и призывно помахала ему.  
Куроо обалдело уставился на это явление, но приближаться не спешил. Тогда следом за рукой появились плечи и серебристая голова с торчащим вихром на макушке, а затем и весь Сугавара, которого Куроо уж никак не ожидал здесь увидеть:  
– Давай быстрее, пока никто не вернулся!  
– Суга? – только и смог вымолвить он.  
– Ну Суга, Суга. Ты идешь или нет? – нетерпеливо спросил Сугавара, потом заметил путы и, добыв из кармана небольшой нож, легко разрезал обе веревки. Символы на рукояти рассмотреть не удалось.  
– А как... Постой, а Дайчи? – спохватился Куроо. – Он, кажется, где-то здесь.  
– Не кажется. Слушай, Куро, у нас нет времени, а у Дайчи есть отмычка. Если ты хочешь отсюда выбраться, то сейчас или никогда. Хватайся за руку!  
– Ладно, если ты так уверен, что ему не нужна помощь, – Куроо взял протянутую руку, и его сейчас же потащило куда-то. Он зажмурил глаза, ожидая, что сейчас расшибет лоб, но лоб остался цел, и тогда он приоткрыл веки. Вокруг мелькали деревья, слившиеся в сплошную серую стену – как будто он смотрел в окно скоростного поезда. Его слегка затошнило, так что он счел за лучшее снова зажмуриться.  
– Все, приехали, – объявил, наконец, Суга. – Слушай, ну ты и придурок. Охотиться на фейри в Самайн – это ж додуматься надо было!  
Куроо осмотрелся. Похоже, Суга привел его к себе домой – квартира была незнакомая, но уютная, с разномастными диванами и креслами вокруг низкого мозаичного столика, мягким ковром под ногами, крохотным кухонным уголком и книжными полками, занимавшими все свободные стены.  
– Спасибо, капитан Очевидность. Я уже понял, что это была плохая идея. Скажи лучше, у меня были галлюцинации, или мы действительно прошли сквозь стену?  
– Мы же не призраки какие-нибудь – через стены ходить, – усмехнулся Суга. – Просто я провел тебя самой короткой дорогой из точки А в точку Б.  
– Тропами фейри?  
– Если тебе так понятнее, то да.  
– Значит, ты тоже из них?  
Сугавара помрачнел. Его не так просто было смутить, но сейчас он почему-то отвел взгляд.  
– Не люблю об этом распространяться, – сказал он со вздохом, – и тебя очень попрошу держать рот на замке.  
Помолчал и добавил:  
– Я полукровка. И выбрал жить с людьми, а не с сидами. Это долгая и не очень веселая история, я сейчас не в настроении ее рассказывать, так что давай лучше закроем тему, если ты не против.  
– Хорошо. И... спасибо.  
– Пожалуйста. А ты случайно не хочешь одеться во что-нибудь нормальное?  
Куроо посмотрел на свою оранжевую тогу из занавески, напоминающую одеяния тибетских монахов, и его разобрал нервный смех. Суга тоже хихикнул, а потом не выдержал и засмеялся в голос. Когда из стены появился встрепанный Дайчи с неведомым амулетом в руке, они оба ржали как ненормальные, не в силах объяснить, что же их так рассмешило. 

Дайчи тоже оценил тогу, посмеялся вместе с ними, а потом отвесил Куроо добротный подзатыльник:  
– Ты чем думал, когда туда лез? Мог хотя бы с нами посоветоваться?  
– Я же тебе звонил раз пятьсот! – возмутился Куроо. – Ты не отвечал! Где тебя носило?  
Дайчи смущенно почесал макушку:  
– Я был... не здесь.  
Ну, понятно. Учитывая, что Суга может пользоваться дорогами фейри, в этом их "не здесь" наверняка нет никакой связи с нашим миром.  
– А ты не мог подождать, что ли?  
– Не мог, ночь Самайна же! Не хотел упустить такую возможность. А как вы узнали, если были "не здесь"?  
Суга посмотрел на Дайчи, тот пожал плечами – мол, чего уж теперь.  
– Акааши связался со мной, – объяснил Суга. – Когда они полетели за тобой, их заметили и тоже погнались, Бокуто повредил оперение. Им удалось оторваться, но тебя они потеряли. Когда на пятый день ты не появился...  
– На какой день? – переспросил Куроо, машинально поправляя сползавшую с плеч занавеску.  
– На пятый. Чему ты удивляешься? Ты же был в сиде, там время течет иначе. С Самайна прошло две недели, сегодня пятнадцатое ноября...  
Так вот почему за окнами квартиры солнце клонилось к закату, хотя от фейри они сбежали ночью.  
– Блин, чуть день рождения не пропустил!  
– Ты мог пропустить гораздо больше, чем один день рождения, – без улыбки сказал Сугавара. – Например, десять. Или сто.  
Хорошенькие перспективы личного общения с заказчиком, чтоб ему провалиться. Куроо, конечно, помнил легенды о полых холмах, но как-то совсем не соотнес их со своим вынужденным визитом к Ширатори.  
– Их дом совсем не похож на волшебный холм... – усомнился он.  
– Это волшебный дом. Мало ли, на что он похож. К тому же, ты видел только одну комнату. Вон, у Дайчи вообще был какой-то спортзал.  
– Нафига сидам спортзал?  
– Вот и спроси у них в следующий раз, нафига.  
– Никакого следующего раза! – вмешался Дайчи. – Или ты собираешься каждые выходные доставать этого бестолкового кота из сидских холмов?  
Суга улыбнулся:  
– Да нет, пожалуй, это было бы слишком.  
Он поставил на стол бокалы и откупорил бутылку:  
– Ну что, выпьем за твою удачу? – подмигнул он Куроо. – Ты все-таки чертовски везучий тип.  
Куроо пригубил вино, покачал бокал в руке.  
– Как же Акааши смог тебя дозваться? Он-то ведь не фейри?  
– Нет, он просто может быть очень настойчивым, когда ему что-то нужно, – вздохнул Суга. – Или когда это нужно Бокуто. И еще он довольно много знает о сидхе. Не спрашивай, откуда, это его секреты, не мои.  
– Сплошные тайны вокруг, – пожаловался Куроо, развалившись на диванных подушках и вытянув ноги под столом. – И все друзья не то, чем кажутся.  
– У Бокуто тайн нет, – утешил его Дайчи. – Вот уж у кого душа нараспашку. И желудок без дна.  
Он оценивающе изучал запасы в холодильнике, и лицо его не выражало оптимизма:  
– Придется бежать в магазин, потому что вот это вот все Сова сметет за три минуты.  
Куроо хотелось разобраться во всем до конца, и он спросил Дайчи:  
– Значит, твоя добровольная сдача в плен была отвлекающим маневром?  
– Не совсем. Мы же не знали, где находится сид, его не так-то просто найти. Так что я был скорее маячком для Суги, чтобы он нас нашел и вытащил.  
– Спасибо вам, – еще раз поблагодарил Куроо.  
– Да брось. Мы же друзья.  
Его загнали в душ, выдав футболку и штаны Дайчи, которые были ему слегка коротковаты. Отмывшись и надев чистую одежду, он заново устроился на диване. В окно заглядывало закатное солнце, придавая всему теплый оранжевый оттенок, Суга и Дайчи возились с ужином.  
Раздался звонок в дверь, и через минуту в квартире Суги стало тесно и шумно – Бокуто умел заполнять собой любой объем. Он радостно сгреб Куроо, хлопая его по спине:  
– Хей-хей! Живой! Правильно говорят, что у кота девять жизней!  
– Видимо, теперь осталось восемь, – ровным голосом заметил Акааши. – Я рад, что все обошлось.  
В сочетании с его обычным бесстрастным лицом это прозвучало почти издевательски, но у Куроо было слишком хорошее настроение, чтобы цепляться к мелочам.  
– Я тоже рад, что вы целы.  
– Прости, дружище, – виновато сказал Бокуто, – мы чуток опоздали к началу веселья, а потом на нас тоже поохотились немного. Надо было мне сразу идти с тобой. Я уж думал, мы тебя никогда не найдем...  
На его лице отразилась такая неподдельная скорбь, что Куроо поспешил успокоить друга, пока он не впал в меланхолию. Им только Печальной Совы сегодня вечером не хватало.  
– Перестань! Если бы не вы с Акааши, я бы вообще оттуда не выбрался. А представь, если бы мы попались все трое?  
Кто знает, что там Бокуто себе напредставлял, но зато он сразу повеселел. Ох уж эти его внезапные перепады настроения... И как только Акааши с этим справляется?  
– Ой, надо позвонить Кенме! – спохватился Куроо.  
– Я звонил, он уже в пути, – отозвался Суга.  
– Как тебе это удалось? Кенма терпеть не может компании.  
– Ну, твое чудесное спасение все же стоит таких усилий, как думаешь?  
Они, словно мячом, перебрасывались фразами, из которых сплетался ровный негромкий фон. Шумел только Бокуто, потому что иначе не умел, непрестанно перемещался по квартире, сорил, как перьями, конфетными обертками и крошками чипсов, но то был привычный шум и привычная совиная суета. От плиты долетали вкусные запахи, на языке перекатывалось виноградиной легкое и чуть терпкое вино. Куроо пригрелся в этих волнах дружеского тепла, словно кот у камина, и почти позабыл цепкий взгляд и насмешливый голос существа из волшебного холма, а безумная Охота отодвинулась далеко-далеко, превратилась в полузабытый сон.

День рождения Куроо отметил экспромтом, без подготовки, но получилась отличная вечеринка, которая началась у него дома, а закончилась в ирландском пабе. Гвоздем программы был Бокуто, который учил Цукки и всех, кто не успел убежать, танцевать то, что он считал рилом.  
После этого жизнь вошла в обычную колею. Заказов почти не было – так, пара безобидных ложных полтергейстов, их даже жалко было разоблачать, и один склочный дух, которого они изгнали вместе с Бокуто и Акааши. Потом на улицах и в витринах зажглись гирлянды, и потенциальные клиенты совсем позабыли о сверхъестественных проблемах, переключившись на охоту за подарками.  
Незадолго до Рождества, в канун Йоля, Куроо нашел под своей дверью конверт из плотной бумаги. В конверте обнаружился бархатный мешочек с крошечным фиалом толстого стекла, заполненным чем-то серебристым, и письмо.  
"Здравствуй, Тецуро, – Тендо бесцеремонно обращался к нему по имени. – Я был очень огорчен твоим невежливым уходом. Мне хотелось бы продолжить наш разговор, ведь ты даже не выслушал мое предложение до конца. У тебя все еще есть уникальный шанс поохотиться на фейри. Чтобы избежать недопонимания и заверить тебя в нашей поддержке в этом непростом деле, прошу принять этот небольшой дар в залог нашего будущего партнерства. Если ты затрудняешься определить его природу, спроси своего друга.  
Искренне твой,  
Тендо Сатори".  
Кенма, увидев этот подарок, восхищенно присвистнул:  
– Ничего себе!  
– Что это такое?  
– Я, конечно, могу ошибаться, но, по-моему, это кровь фейри. Невероятно дорогая штука, просто потому что ее нереально достать. Этот флакон стоит целое состояние, а кроме того, кровь дает огромную власть над тем, с кого ее нацедили. Если только он еще жив, конечно. Ну, это со всеми так, ты в курсе, но в данном случае объект очень могущественный.  
– Ты же не думаешь, что он прислал мне свою кровь?  
– Да нет, это было бы слишком беспечно. Судя по твоим рассказам, этот Тендо не производит впечатления идиота. Наверняка это был кто-то, кого не жалко, и возможно, он уже мертв. Но все равно, это очень ценный дар.  
– Она годится для защитных амулетов?  
– Да, это будет очень сильный оберег, если его правильно сделать. И не обязательно использовать всю. Достаточно маленькой капельки.  
– Сделай, пожалуйста, шесть, – попросил Куроо. – Если что-то останется, возьми себе на хранение и используй, если понадобится.  
Кенма поднял на него глаза:  
– Значит, решил попробовать?  
Куроо не ответил. На самом деле, он еще не решил, но то самое любопытство, которое, согласно пословице, сгубило кошку, разгоралось внутри и зудело, словно укус блохи. Личное знакомство с Тендо, конечно, было опасной игрой, зато открывало такие возможности, о которых он прежде даже не подозревал.  
И потом, был еще и другой повод. Он хотел разобраться, почему Тендо так настойчиво предлагает сотрудничество именно Куроо Тецуро, а не какому-нибудь другому охотнику. И с какого такого перепугу ему, Куроо Тецуро, так приятно вспоминать насмешливый голос этого наглого сида.


End file.
